Cotton harvesting machines having an on-board cotton module building capability, also known as a cotton packager, include a cotton compacting chamber in which the compacted cotton module is built, formed by a floor and upstanding walls. Supported within this cotton compacting chamber is cotton compactor apparatus supported for vertical upward and downward movement for compacting cotton received in the chamber into the lower region thereof, forming the module. It is important for the thus formed cotton module to have a cohesive, unitary composition which will be free standing when unloaded from the cotton compacting chamber, and which will remain substantially intact when subsequently handled. In particular, it is desirable for the upstanding sides of the thus formed compacted cotton module to be firm and relatively smooth to facilitate the subsequent handling, and also the removal of the module from the compacting chamber.
As a result, it is desirable for the structure and driving apparatus supporting the compactor apparatus to be located outwardly or outside of the compacting chamber. Such support structure and driver apparatus could be located above the compactor apparatus. However, the overall height of cotton harvesting machines must be limited so as to be able to pass through storage building doorways and under bridges, utility lines, and other overhead obstructions when moving from field to field. Therefore, it is sought to provide support structure and actuating drivers outside of the side walls of the compacting chamber.
Reference in this regard, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,530,199 and 6,536,197, wherein external driver apparatus for the movement of the compactor structure or apparatus include four fluid cylinders, arranged two on each side of the compacting chamber. Such cylinders are disclosed as being double cylinders, one of which is used to index the compactor apparatus upwardly as the height of the module is increased, and the other for moving the compactor apparatus downwardly from the indexed location against the cotton in the compacting chamber for compacting the cotton.
It is contemplated to provide supporting structure and drivers on the exterior sides or ends of a module builder or packager connected to compactor apparatus within the cotton compacting chamber of the module builder or packager, for effecting downward movement under pressure and upper movement of the compactor apparatus. To accomplish this, it is contemplated that structural members will extend through vertical slots in walls of the module builder or packager, connecting the external structure to the compactor apparatus within the compacting chamber. However, a problem that can arise is passage of cotton from the compacting chamber through the vertical slots or passages, and/or collection and compaction of the cotton in the slots, so as to inhibit movement of the connecting structure through the slots, and also removal of the compacted body of cotton or module from the chamber due to integration with the cotton compacted into the slots. Additionally, it is contemplated that the structural members extending through the slots may vary in orientation as a result of uneven movement and tilting of the compactor apparatus.
Thus, what is sought is structure for a compactor apparatus of a cotton module builder or packager including external support and driver elements, which provides the advantages and overcomes the problems set forth above.